The Start of Something New
by UndefinedUntilFound
Summary: The Doctor was on his own again, after the loss of the Ponds he had intented to be on his own for a while, but somebody else had other ideas. I will be adding 2 OCS in this series, River will also feature and maybe a message from Amy!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: ****Hi guys, I know I haven't done anything on here for a long long time, but I'm about to make it up to you, I've kind of given up on my Jenny's Return series, but I will return to it at a later date, hopefully this story will give me some inspiration for those. I've been thinking about this story for a couple of weeks now and writing down ideas, I was gonna wait until the new year to post it but I just can't wait! This story is based just after the Ponds left. HOW SAD WAS THAT, I CRIED SO MUCH. But anyway, I just thought it would be a great time to...make a new companion.**

The Doctor prowled the streets of the city he knew so well, he expertly dodged the hundreds of people surrounding him on the street. He had never felt so alone in London, he had never felt this alone...ever. His eyes stung from the emotion he was trying to hide, they were gone, _she_ was gone. He paused and reached a hand into his coat pocket, he pulled the gently folded piece of paper from his pocket and held it in his hand. He reached his other hand over to open it, then he stopped. It was too painful to read, he placed it carefully back in his pocket before breathing deeply and beginning to walk again.

His mind had played the Ponds' departure in his head a million times, racking his brain for some way he could have saved them, despite thinking about it night and day, he couldn't find a solution. He gained a little comfort from the fact that he still had River, even though he couldn't see her at the moment because she was 'busy'. That woman was always busy when he was alone, he started to wonder if she did it on purpose. He shook his head, she would never do that to him, it was just a series of unfortunate circumstances, he couldn't change them now. He looked at a nearby clock in a shop window and sighed to himself, there had to be something better to do than walk around London.

He walked back towards his TARDIS, which was cleverly parked in a multi-storey car park, hidden in a corner on one of the lower levels. He was just about to open the door when he heard a voice from behind him. "Can I use your telephone?"

**This is like the first kind of taster chapter, so yeah, I would appreciate reviews and stuff, I'll try and get the next chapter out sometime today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter yay! This is another short chapter, the real story begins in the next chapter.**

The Doctor shifted awkwardly on his feet. He searched his head for an answer, the only thing he could think of stumbled out of his mouth. "What telephone?" he asked stupidly. He could have just smacked his own face right there as soon as he realised what he said. The voice belonged to a young girl, in her late teens, she had light brown hair and green eyes. She looked at the Doctor, almost not believing what she was hearing. She laughed a little before asking again "There's no telephone in the telephone box?" The Doctor looked at her with a very serious face and shook his head. "How do you know?" she asked. "Because it's my telephone box." he replied. "Oh, so you're a police officer?" she asked again, stepping closer to him to peer over his shoulder at the box. "Nope" the Doctor stood on his tiptoes to meet her gaze again. "Who are you then?" she rested back down on her feet. "I'm the Doctor..." he replied nonchalantly. "You're a doctor?" she asked. "No, I'm THE Doctor." A smile played across his lips. She looked unimpressed. "You're not the only Doctor I know. Besides, what are you a Doctor of?" The Doctor smiled at this and stood aside, gesturing for her to enter the TARDIS.

She stepped inside and her mouth dropped in awe, she stood in silence and admired the unbelievable technology infront of her own eyes. The Doctor stepped behind her and whispered into her ear "I am a Doctor...THE Doctor, of time and space."

After showing the girl, who had revealed her name as Emily around the TARDIS, the Doctor joyfully sprinted down the stairs back to the main controls, followed by Emily. She smirked at him "Still no telephone though." The Doctor shook his head "Yes, I apologise for that." Emily laughed, "But, I guess I believe you now...Doctor. I would love to see the things you see." The Doctor stopped what he was doing, still looking down at the controls. "Come with me." he asked under his breath. Emily looked at him "Really?" she asked. He looked up at her "Yeah. Just name a place, a time, a galaxy, I'll take you there." Emily stood for a moment, taking it all in. "I want to see the future..." she said slowly. "Are you sure?" the Doctor asked. "What could go wrong?" she smiled.

"What could go wrong..." the Doctor repeated, he reached for a lever and yanked it suddenly. "Let's find out!"

**Sorry for another painfully short chapter, the story picks up next chapter I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer as this is where the real story starts. Enjoy!:)**

The TARDIS came to a slow stop. Emily released her grip on the barrier surrounding the main control panel. "What the hell just happened?" she asked. The Doctor pulled himself up from the floor, "We were pulled off course, some sort of distress signal." He began pulling levers and pressing buttons. "Distress signal?!" Emily walked up to him. The Doctor looked at her "Yes, someone needs help, and I'm not going to deny them that help, this happens quite a lot." She leaned over to look at the control panel "Sorry, I'm just not used to...helping people, usually it's me putting people in distress." "That's very nice of you" he replied with mock sarcasm. Emily picked her coat up off the floor, "Let's go and save someone" she smiled at him. He looked up at her "That's more like it." He followed her to the door as they both stepped outside.

The city around them was bustling, it was hard to believe that this was the location of a distress signal. "Well, there doesn't look like there's any distress to me" Emily smirked. "Look harder..." the Doctor told her "Usually when no one around knows, the distress is worse." Emily gulped. "Right. But where are we?" The Doctor looked at her then looked around him "I'm not quite sure," he began. Emily looked at a tourist map next to her. "New...England" she said and looked at him. "There's a new England? What happened to the last one?" the Doctor could detect a hint of panic in her voice. He looked at her again "It's probably best you don't know..." he replied. She was about to demand that he told her when she was interrupted by a loud scream. The Doctor looked straight ahead, Emily copied him. "There's one thing that you have to remember about me" he looked at Emily, his brown eyes full of excitement and suprise. "What?" she asked. He grabbed her hand "Run." he whispered.

The Doctor ran as fast as he could, dragging Emily behind him, he dodged through the countless people on the street, completely oblivious to him. "Why does no one act like we're here?" Emily asked, panting. "I don't know" the Doctor replied "and it gets really scary when I don't know something." Emily scoffed "Bighead." The Doctor shouted behind him "There's plenty of time for insults later." They carried on running until they reached a crossroads where a man sat in the middle of the road. The Doctor stopped the run, which meant Emily collided into the back of him. "You could've told me you were stopping." she scolded. "No time." the Doctor replied. "But there was time to let me crash into you-" she began but the Doctor cut her off with a wave of his hand. He kneeled down to the man in the road. "What happened?" he asked the man, who stared blankly at him. The man blinked at him. "Nothing's real, none of this, it's all their plan, we all play a part in it, and they're coming, it's the end." he said quickly then fell back on the pavement. Emily looked at the Doctor. "What does he mean?" The Doctor ignored her question and pulled the man upright again "Emily, hold him" he gestured. She kneeled down behind the man and pulled his head onto her knees, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and examined the mans head. He lowered his arm and his eyes widened in horror, "No, I destroyed them, they're supposed to be dead." He stood up and walked over to the very centre of the road and picked up a small device. "He must've been hit by a car, and had this knocked out." He muttered, moving back to Emily. She craned her neck to see the writing on the device, "What does it say?" she asked.

"Cybus industries." he replied.

**Yes I decided to bring these back, because they haunted my childhood!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go guys, they're back!**

Emily looked blankly at the Doctor. "What's Cybus Industries?" He shook his head, "I'll explain later, we need to get this man somewhere safe, help me lift him up." She nodded and put the mans arm around her shoulder, the Doctor did the same. The Doctor looked around and spotted an open doorway. "In there" he said and began walking. Emily looked at the man. "You know, he's not too bad...looks wise." "Not the time Emily." The Doctor laughed. "Sorry" she replied and pushed open the door further. The Doctor let go of the man and closed the door properly. They were plunged into darkness. "Great." Emily said sarcastically.

The lights flickered on as the Doctor pressed his screwdriver to the light switch. He walked quickly over to Emily to support the man, whose eyes were now flickering. They lowered him down on to the floor and Emily bundled up her jacket under his head. "W-where am I?" the man's voice was hoarse. "You're safe now." The Doctor replied. "Cybus can't get you anymore. The earpiece is gone." The man sighed with relief. "What is your name?" the Doctor asked. The man's eyes squinted, "I'm not sure" he replied. "I'm sure it'll come to me." Emily sighed. "We don't have all day." The Doctor looked at her "Emily, play nice." She crossed her arms and examined the room. The Doctor turned back to the man. "What did they do to you?" The man shook his head "I...don't remember anything, all I remember is getting this stupid thing and then everything's a blank." He pointed to the earplug still in the Doctor's hand. "You're very lucky." The Doctor replied. "Usually to get one of these removed...people die." The man looked down "So they're as good as dead, my family?" The Doctor looked at him "Not if I can help it."

Emily stared at the wall, they had been in this room for hours. All the Doctor was doing was trying to get information out the man who didn't know his own name. She just wanted to go home. She regretted her previous curiosity when it came to the man with the blue box in the car park. The Doctor stood up and walked over to Emily, "Do you have a mirror?" he asked. She shook her head. "There's one over there" she pointed to a shard of glass laying on the floor. "Why do you need one?" she asked. "So this man can recognise himself, he's no use to us if he doesn't even know his name." he replied. "He's no use to us anyway" Emily scoffed. The Doctor looked at her sternly "Yes...he is, if we want to know what happened here." Emily looked at the floor "I'll help" she said eventually and picked up the shard of glass. She walked back to the man on the floor. "Hi" she smiled as nicely as she could. "Hello..." the man replied. She held the shard of glass up to his face. "Recognize that face?" she asked. The man took the shard of glass slowly and held it up to his face.

The man stared at the face, which in turn stared back at him. He reached out with his free hand to touch his reflection. The brown eyes filled with confusion, his black hair sticking up in all directions, probably due to the accident. Something clicked in his head, things came flooding back. He scrunched his face up remembering the pain of getting the earpiece. "It hurt..." was all he could say. The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay...we're going to fix this, we just need to know who you are..." he replied softly. The man turned to look at Emily who was trying to figure him out, her brow furrowing in concentration. She looked up at him when she realised he was looking. "I'm C-callum" he said, turning back to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled at him. "I'm Callum" he repeated, then he went quiet again "and you're the Doctor?" The Doctor nodded. Callum looked at the Doctor. "They were expecting you."

**Next chapter will definitley be up today!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I need your opinion. I'm gonna have an eventual Emily/Callum but I'm not sure how to do it, I had this idea of a long will they/won't they kinda thing where Emily just doesn't seem interested, or I can do a love at first sight kind of thing. PM me or review with your ideas and the most popular one I'll write out, I don't mind either way :)**

The Doctor looked at Callum. "What do you mean they're expecting me?" a hint of urgency was detectable in his voice. "Was this part of a plan, are you a trap? I'd rather you tell me now than have me find out. Don't make me angry Callum, I'm a very dangerous man when I'm angry."

"I'm not part of a trap." Callum mumbled "Not voluntarily anyway..."

Emily butted in "In his defence, he was under mind control."

The Doctor dropped his gaze from Callum and walked over to Emily, "Here, hold this." he passed her the earpiece.

"Doctor..." she began.

"Emily, just hold the earpiece, it's important now." The Doctor sighed, instantly regretting being harsh with her. "We need to get this mess sorted out," he looked at her, softening his eyes. She nodded at him and held the earpiece out in her hand. The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the earpiece.

"What is that thing?" Emily asked, nodding her head towards the Doctor's screwdriver.

"Sonic screwdriver" he replied "handy little thing, I'd be lost without it."

She smiled at him, then all of a sudden the device buzzed to life in her hand. **"Welcome to your daily Cybus update." **A crackly voice was coming from the earpiece. Emily looked over to the corner as Callum visually tensed up.

"That's him, the one who's expecting you. He talks about you Doctor...he talks about you arriving." Callum looked at them both. "He did all this to all these people, just to get to you."

"I know he has Callum, which is why he has to be stopped." The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away then reached out and took the earpiece. "Get up Callum, we're going."

"Doctor, where are we going?" Emily asked.

"Cybus industries" he replied, walking to the door.

They walked out onto the street and the Doctor looked around him, searching for a big industrial building. The streets went silent suddenly. "Doctor..." Emily began, wrapping her hands around his arm in fear. The Doctor said nothing, he just observed the street in front of him. The streets were filled with thuds, they were getting closer, and closer until the footsteps' owners came into view.

"Is now the time to run?" Emily whispered.

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off the street corner. "Yep."

**There we go, I know I said I would post this yesterday, but I just didn't get around to it, the next chapters are gonna get quite long as I have a lot to fit in. Remember to review about the Emily/Callum! It makes me happy to get reviews anyway :)**


	6. Chapter 6

They ran until they were out of sight of everyone else. Emily glanced round the corner of the alley they were hiding in before pulling her head back and facing the Doctor. "What the hell were they?" she panted.

"Cybermen." the Doctor replied, as out of breath as she was.

"What the hell is a cyberman?" she cried.

"Cybus' creation." Callum replied.

They looked over to Callum who was slumped against the wall, trying to catch his own breath. "The geniuses at Cybus revealed them at a convention, said they were 'helpers'. Everyone got one, my parents got one. It was great, for a week. Then, they turned on us, forced us to go to Cybus headquarters, anyone that refused...they killed."

"That's usually how they work," the Doctor grimaced. "They are set on taking over humanity."

"Well that's just fantastic." Emily laughed dryly. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to stop it." The Doctor said calmly. He stepped out onto the street.

"What is he doing?!" Callum exclaimed as he stood up.

"I have no idea..." Emily replied as they watched him.

The Doctor stood boldly in the middle of the street, he was ready to, once again, face off to something that could kill him instantly. One day, he swore, his bravery would be his downfall. He snapped from his own thoughts as he heard the thudding footsteps get gradually closer to the street. No one in the street seemed to be aware of what was taking place. He sighed as the footsteps stopped about a metre away from him. "**Delet-**" a Cyberman begun before he cut it off.

"Why are you here?" he asked them, trying not to let his voice falter.

**"We are here because humanity needs us." **Came the reply.

"Why does it need you?"

**"To be protected."**

"From what?"

**"You."**

"You're the one trying to enslave people." The Doctor spat, but deep down, he knew the Cybermen were right. Every companion he had, most of them died, only a few managed to get out alive. He knew that some didn't die, but they were gone. He looked to the floor.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and another hand wrap itself round his arm. He looked around him, Emily and Callum were either side of him, facing the Cybermen.

**"The boy, he has served us well."**

Callum's eyes widened in horror. "So I was part of a trap all along. Well you won't win. These two will survive, they'll save mankind."

"Callum what are you saying?" Emily asked.

"Run." he said to them, smirking.

"Callum!" Emily screamed. Callum ran towards the group of Cybermen. He picked up a crowbar from the street and threw it at the Cyberman that had previously been talking, it stumbled backwards.

Callum turned back to the Doctor and Emily. "GO!" he screamed, picking up the crowbar again.

Emily stood glued to the spot, the Doctor tugged on her arm.

"Emily we have to go...he'll be okay..." the Doctor began.

"You don't know that" she replied.

"No, I don't but this is our best hope." he pulled on her arm and she reluctantly followed him.

They had only ran a few metres before they heard a sound that sent shivers up their spines.

"**Delete."**

They both winced as they heard the horrifying sound of a body hitting the floor.

**Don't hate me! It's part of the plann!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The story's gonna split up into different P. now.**

Callum's P.O.V

Callum opened his eyes slowly. His head hurt, really hurt. He looked around him, the walls were flashing with a bright blue periodically. He tried to remember what had happened to him. He tried to take on the Cybermen. What an idiot he was. Then he remembered why he had done it. To save the Doctor, and to save Emily. He tried to push himself up to sit against the wall. Pain shot through his body. Why hadn't they just killed him?

He leaned his head back against the cold wall and further observed his surroundings. There was nothing in this room, no door, no bed. He was going to die here and he knew it. He looked to the ceiling. He squinted as the bright light blinded him and made his head hurt more. He glanced up again, his eyes adjusting to the light and spotted a camera. "What do you want with me?!" He screamed at the camera. The camera, obviously said nothing. "I'm talking to a camera." he sighed. The camera turned from where it was previously facing to face him. Callum had an idea, if he was going to die here, he was going to do it trying to escape. He looked down to his feet. They had at least left his shoes on. They had took his jacket on him. The realisation made him discover how cold he actually was as goosebumps appeared on his arm.

He leaned down and untied his shoe. He pulled it off his foot and held it in his hand. He used his free hand to push himself off the floor and stand up. Pain shot up his right leg, he almost fell over again. He placed his hand against the wall to steady himself, pulling his right leg off the ground. How on Earth was he going to escape with only one good leg? He pushed the doubts from his mind and played with the shoe in his hand. He faced the camera. "Bring it on." he whispered to the camera and threw his shoe at the lens. The impact caused the camera to spit sparks in every direction.

Callum began throwing himself against every wall of the room. There had to be a way out.

Doctor/Emily P.O.V

Emily shook with rage. "Doctor, we have to kill them all, we have to avenge Callum."

"I know," the Doctor replied calmly. "But acting purely on anger is not going to do us any favours. We need to think. Cybus has everyone in the city in a trance, that means that they could do whatever they wanted and no one would notice. Cybus are big fans of industrialism, that means that they will be housed in a large, industrial building. Like a..."

"Factory!" Emily exclaimed, pointing to the pillars of smoke billowing from the horizon. The Doctor nodded at her and they began to run again, only this time the streets were abandoned.

"Doctor" Emily began, still running, "Where is everybody, there were millions of people here before. Now there's no-" She was cut off by the sound of something falling over. They stopped running and looked behind them.

"**Kill them.**" A robotic voice came from nowhere. Emily looked at the Doctor worriedly, the Doctor returned her expression.

They began to hear footsteps again, except this time, there were more of them, and they were quieter. Emily's face drained of colour as she saw what was ahead of her. Everybody in the city was walking towards them, faces blank. Hands by their side, but not walking all in time. Walking like people, like zombies.

They were about to turn and run back the way they came when they were cut off by more people coming from that direction. They were surrounded.

"Doctor..." Emily began, turning to look at him. He turned back at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His eyes looked different, they looked scared.

"I'm so sorry." he whispered.

Callum's P.O.V

Callum's body ached but he willed himself to carry on. He ran to a wall and turned round, facing the other wall and began to run towards it. Just before he hit the wall, it slid open. He almost fell over trying to stop himself as he ran down the new hallway. He looked around, trying to work out what had happened when he was hit round the head, causing him to fall over but remain concious.

"You're not going to get away that easily." A voice came, a voice so familiar that Callum was filled with fear and rage.

"My own brother." Callum spat. "I knew you were behind this."

The voice laughed. "Of course, and obviously I chose you to trap the Doctor, you didn't think you were actually _special_ or _useful_ to anyone did you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctor/Emily P.O.V**

The Doctor felt Emily's hand stiffen on his arm. He racked his brain trying to figure a way out of this situation. The brainwashed people were getting closer. He took a deep breath and spotted something beneath his feet. He smiled to himself. "Emily." he began.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Hold on tight." he smirked and took out his screwdriver. He aimed it at his feet and pressed the button.

The floor beneath them vanished and they landed in water. "Emily?!" the Doctor called.

A hand shot out of the water in front of him. He grabbed it and pulled her up. "That was the best idea I've ever had." he smiled.

"I agree." she coughed. "Can we go save Callum now?"

The Doctor nodded and pulled himself out of the water onto the stone pathway running beside it. "Hold on a minute" Emily said. "Are we in the sewer?"

"It was either that or be captured." the Doctor laughed.

"Ugh." Emily groaned and pulled herself up next to the Doctor.

**Callum P.O.V**

Callum opened his eyes to find himself back in the same room. "COME ON!" he screamed. He tried to push himself up, but he didn't have enough energy this time. He looked around the room, the camera was still fizzing and sparking. He sighed. His own brother was behind this. He closed his eyes again.

His mind flashed back to the Doctor and Emily. How could he care so much for strangers that he met just hours ago? Normally, if you meet a stranger, you forget about them within 5 minutes, Callum knew he would never forget the Doctor, or Emily. As much as Emily had showed him that she did not like him very much. He was about to drift off into unconciousness again when he heard the door slide open.

**Doctor/Emily P.O.V**

The Doctor walked slowly along the path, listening for any signs that they were near Cybus Industries. Emily followed closely behind him. "Emily" he began. "I'm sorry, I should never have brought you here, when we're done here, I'll take you home." He felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Emily turned him round.

"Don't you dare." she ordered. "I would never forgive you. We're gonna do this, we're gonna save Callum, we're gonna kill all of these cyber-thingies and then we're going back in the box. Me, you and Callum. We're going to be undefeatable. I've never felt more alive than I do at the moment, if you take me back to my boring life Doctor, then I swear, I will-" The Doctor cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Okay" he smiled. They began walking again.

After a few minutes of walking, Emily spotted a light pointing down into the water. "Look a way out" she pointed.

They walked up to the light and the Doctor peered up the hole in the ceiling. "Perfect." he smiled and held his hands out for Emily to step on. She carefully stepped on his hands and grabbed the sides of the hole, pulling herself up. Once she was up, she held her hand out for the Doctor to grab on to. She pulled him up and they wiped themselves down.

"Where are we?" Emily asked.

"If I'm correct, we are inside Cybus Industri-"

He was cut off when Emily pulled him into the corner. "Shh" she whispered. He looked confused until he heard talking in the hallway.

"My own brother." A voice spat. A shiver went down Emily's spine.

"It's Callum" she mouthed to the Doctor, who nodded.

She looked round the corner at the wrong time. She caught sight of Callum being hit in the head with a chair of some sort. As his body became limp, he was dragged into a tiny room and the other man, who she figured was his brother, shut the door and walked off. As soon as the other man was out of sight, she grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him to the door. "Open it." she said, bluntly.

The Doctor was about to say something when Emily shot him a look. He nodded silently and pressed his screwdriver against the panel next to the door and it slid open.

Callum was laying limp in the room, eyes closed.

**Callum P.O.V**

Callum was woken up by a sharp pain hitting his face. He winced and opened his eyes. To his suprise, Emily was kneeling next to him. "Did you just slap me?" he asked, shocked. She smiled and nodded, tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead." She laughed.

"So if I was dead you would've still slapped me?" He laughed. She nodded again. She stood up and held out her hand to pull him up. He grabbed it, he tried to get up but pain went through his body again, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Emily kneeled back down and placed her hand on his back, gently pulling him into a sitting position. From there, he could get up without too much pain.

When he stood up she pulled him into a tight hug. "We're gonna get you out of here, then you're coming with us." She said into his shoulder, before pulling away and walking to stand with the Doctor. Callum followed behind.

**Not so much of a cliffhanger there, the next chapter has a lot more action. Remember to review and stuff because it helps :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor went first, naturally. They walked slowly down the corridor until Emily spotted a camera. They ducked behind a pillar.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Emily groaned.

Callum smirked and bent down to untie his other shoe. He held it in his hand and lobbed it at the camera. The camera, like the last one, crackled and spit sparks, showing that it was broken.

"So that's where your other shoe went..." the Doctor observed.

They walked back out into the centre of the hallway until they reached the end. In front of them was a door, the door flashed blue in several places. The Doctor placed his screwdriver into the access panel to the right of the door. The panel made a beeping sound but nothing else happened.

"Deadlocked." The Doctor mumbled.

"I have an idea" Emily began. "But I'll need your screwdriver Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and handed her his screwdriver. "Callum, give me a boost up." she turned to Callum. Who nodded.

Callum placed his hands out for Emily to step on. She did so carefully, moving her feet up to his shoulders so she was level with the camera Callum had just broken.

"What are you doing?" Callum asked.

"You'll see." she replied.

Emily placed the screwdriver at the back of the camera, causing a flap at the back to open. She reached in and pulled out a small black box. She placed the screwdriver in her mouth and, box in hand, climbed down from Callum's shoulders and landed on the floor. She passed the box to the Doctor.

"Is there anyway to get this to project data instead of record?" she asked.

"Yes, if you can rewire it and get it back in the camera." he replied.

"I...studied computers..." Callum said.

Emily smiled at him and handed him the box. "See what you can do."

20 minutes later Callum stood up from his previous sitting position. "I've done it!" he laughed. Emily stood up and took the box from him. He stood next to the camera and helped her back up.

She placed the box back inside the camera and closed the flap. The camera whirred to life. Projecting a 3-D image of someone else in the corridor.

"That's my brother." Callum pointed out, helping Emily down.

"Yep, now watch the access panel, watch his hands." She replied, concentrating on the projection.

Callum looked at the Doctor, who was standing next to the wall, arms folded, a smile on his face. "She's crazy" Callum mouthed.

"She's brilliant." the Doctor mouthed back.

Emily jumped up at the end of the projection and walked over to the access panel. She pressed a few buttons and the door next to it opened. Her jaw dropped.

"I can't believe that actually worked..." she mumbled.

"We can celebrate later," the Doctor said, walking past her into the large room that just became visible.

"What the hell?" Callum whispered, following him.

The room was completely empty of life. The only thing around them was two rows of inactive Cybermen. Each one facing them, next to the wall.

"This is creepy..." Emily said.

The Doctor nodded and began walking across the room. At the end of the room was a computer. Across the screen of the computer were the words **CYBERMEN STATUS: INACTIVE. **The Doctor smirked.

"I've got an idea." The Doctor chuckled.

"Go for it." Emily replied, smiling at his laugh.

The Doctor pressed his screwdriver against the screwdriver and the writing on the screen changed to **CYBERMEN STATUS: SELF-DESTRUCT.**

"Get to cover!" The Doctor shouted as the surrounding Cybermen began to shake and spit sparks.

They huddled in the corner of the room and closed their eyes. A huge explosion shook the room. Callum was the first to open his eyes, all the Cybermen were in pieces on the floor, but the room stayed intact.

"It's safe guys." he called to them.

The Doctor and Emily walked over to the centre of the room with him. Their silence was broken by a whirring sound coming from the ceiling. A platform was being lowered.

"What is that?" Emily asked.

Callum visibly tensed up. "It's my brother." he spat.

A voice came from the platform. "Well done, well done. I will admit, I didn't think you'd figure that one out, it turns out I underestimated you." The platform landed on the ground.

The voice belonged to a man who look almost identical to Callum, the only difference was that the other man had pipes coming from his head which met each other above his head, similar to those of a Cyberman.

"You're a monster Graham." Callum said.

"Emily." Graham smiled. "I did like your little trick with the camera. You could always come and work for Cybus." he laughed, walking off the platform towards Emily. He placed his hand on her face. "I could _use_ someone like you." he whispered.

Emily kicked him sharply in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards and hit his head on the column on the platform. He stood up. "I take it that's a no then. Very well."

He turned to Callum next. "Callum, you've let me down..."

"I don't care" Callum snarled "I'd rather let you down and be shunned, or even killed, than let you get away with this."

"Little brother has fire." Graham laughed, then turned to the Doctor. "Well, well, well, if it isn't "The Doctor". The one who everybody is scared of, the murderer...of not only his enemies...but his friends. Of course not intentionally, but you've lost all of your friends haven't you Doctor?" Graham's face turned into a sickly smile. "You just couldn't save them could you?" he chuckled. "But you do have one loyal "friend" that you know would never leave you. Don't you?"

The Doctor's face went white. "Who?" he asked calmly.

The column on the platform turned round, to reveal someone strapped to it. Buzzing pipes, obviously flowing with electricity were inches from her skull.

"RIVER!" The Doctor cried.

**Oh noes! He has River:O The new chapter might be out today, but if not, tomorrow.:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Graham turned to River and began pressing buttons on the access panel next to her. Emily turned to the Doctor, whose face was white hot with anger.

"Who's that?" she whispered.

"My wife." he spat. "I'm going to get her back if it kills me."

Graham laughed. "Oh please Doctor, don't be a hero."

The Doctor snarled and launched at Graham, who turned round and shot him with a bolt of electricity. The Doctor fell to the floor.

"DOCTOR!" River screamed, she was quickly silenced by a hand clasped over her mouth.

Graham laughed. "How will you all cope without your precious Doct- ARGH!" He pulled his hand back, which was now bleeding where River had bit it.

"You two!" River called to them while Graham tried to stop the bleeding on his hand "You have to stop him, the Doctor doesn't have a lot of time and I need to get to him!"

Callum looked at Emily, whose face showed an unreadable expression. "Are you okay?" he asked shyly.

"Just fucking great." she replied. She walked over to Graham, who was clutching his hand.

"Stay away" Graham warned. Stumbling backwards and almost falling over.

Emily shouted back to Callum, "Get the Doctor on this platform now!" She turned to Graham and punched him sharply in the face, causing him to tumble over.

"Well done, I can tell we're going to get along just fine" River laughed. This earned a smile from Emily as she drove her foot into Graham's chest.

Callum grabbed the Doctor's legs and began to drag him to the platform, once he was on he looked to Emily who nodded to a button on the column. He reached and pressed the button, the platform began to slowly rise back into the ceiling.

Emily grabbed Graham's collar and hung him over the edge of the platform. Emily smirked at him. "I'm going to enjoy this." she said.

"If I'm going, you're going with me..." Graham smiled back and grabbed her collar too.

"Fine by me." Emily pushed him off the platform, she began to fall with him.

Emily closed her eyes and waited for the fall when she felt a hand tightly grip her ankle. She let go of Graham and he fell to the floor with a thud. She looked up to the platform. Callum had his hands around her ankles and was trying to pull her back up. She smiled at him, he smiled back.

Callum pulled as hard as he could until she was almost back on the platform. "I can't-" he began. He was cut off when another hand grabbed Emily's other leg. He looked and the Doctor's arm was next to his, together they managed to pull Emily back up just as the platform clicked back into place on the roof of Cybus Industries.

Emily sat on the platform before lying back and laughing. "I can't believe we just did that."

Callum smiled at her, "Me neither."

The Doctor pulled himself up and walked over to the column. "Bet you're regretting not coming with me now" he smirked at River.

"You are in so much trouble when I get out of here" she smirked back at him.

"Who said you're getting out?" he laughed.

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. "I'll do it myself then" She reached into his jacket and pulled out his screwdriver, pushing it against the access panel, releasing herself.

"So that just makes me useless then" he smiled.

River pulled him into an embrace "Of course not, everyone needs their Doctor."

They were interrupted by a whooshing sound as the TARDIS materialised.

"There she is" The Doctor smiled. He clicked his fingers and the door swung open. "I never get tired of that." he laughed.

**Okay there's the end of this one! Obviously there will be a sequel. I was thinking of doing a crossover, maybe they could take a visit to Old Italy, and run into a certain assassin;) Thank you for reading!**


End file.
